User blog:Anthony Harmony/Four Horsemen Artifacts.
Ok. So I was thinking and finally I said 'with how many christens who believe the entire bible these should be artifacts. I mean they have probably been given some ability.' So here you go a set of four bifurcated artifacts. 1. Pestilence's seal, horse, and bow. ''' Original Owner/Creation Event: The horseman Pestilence. Type: Stone medallion with a bow depicted on it, a white horse, and the bow depicted on the medallion. Effect(s): When activated the seal will cause a horse and bow to materialize. The user will believe that they are the horseman Pestilence, mount the horse and ride into the nearest town. Firing an arrow from the bow at a house, the arrow will always hit it's target and be embedded into the house, will cause the entire household to become sick with The Bubonic Plague. While the sickness will not spread to another town, those who live in the town will all die of disease within the week. If not neutralized before the user has caused seven towns to die of disease then the user of the seal will become Pestilence permanently, become immortal, will not be able to get off the horse, and they will continue to spread disease until at least one of the other three seals is neutralized. If the other three seals activate and none are neutralized within the seven town rule of activation the apocalypse will begin. Downside(s): Effects. Activation. Wearing the seal, and saying 'I am Pestilence'. Collected By: NA. Still at large. Section: NA. Aisle: NA. Shelf: NA. Date of Collection: Still at large. '''2. War's seal, horse, and sword. Original Owner/Creation Event: The horseman War. Type: Stone medallion with a sword depicted on it, a red horse, and the sword depicted on the medallion. Effect(s): When activated the seal will cause a horse and sword to materialize. The user will believe that they are the horseman War, mount the horse, and ride into the nearest town. The user will be compelled to ride a(n) important person in the community down and kill them with their sword via decapitation. The community, under the second effect of the medallion, causing anger to spread until it causes riots, will then begin to act on their anger and slaughter those who make them angry until only one is left standing. When there is only one person left standing the one who activated the seal will be forced to ride them down and kill them via decapitation. If not neutralized before the user has caused seven towns to die from miniature 'wars' then the user will become War permanently, become immortal, will not be able to get off the horse, and they will continue to cause people to slaughter each other until at least one of the other three seals is neutralized. If the other three seals activate and none are neutralized within the seven town rule of activation the apocalypse will begin. Downside(s): Effects. Activation. Wearing the seal, and saying 'I am War'. Collected By: NA. Still at large. Section: NA. Aisle: NA. Shelf: NA. Date of Collection: Still at large. 3. Famine's seal, horse, and scales. ''' Original Owner/Creation Event: The horseman Famine. Type: Stone medallion with a set scales depicted on it, a black horse, and the set of scales depicted on the medallion. Effect(s): When activated the medallion will cause a horse and set of golden scales to appear. The user will believe they are the horseman Famine, mount the horse, and ride to the nearest farming community. During the night the user will hold the scales up to one field or farm and cause the animals or crops to die making it so no food is available to the community. This processes will repeat until all the livestock and crops in the community are dead. If not neutralized before the user has caused the crops and livestock of seven towns to die then the user will become Famine permanently, become immortal, will not be able to get off the horse, and they will continue to cause to cause the crops and livestock of farming communities to die until at least one of the other three seals is neutralized. If the other three seals activate and none are neutralized within the seven town rule of activation the apocalypse will begin. Downside(s): Effects. Activation. Wearing the seal, and saying 'I am Famine'. Collected By: NA. Still at large. Section: NA. Aisle: NA. Shelf: NA. Date of Collection: Still at large. '''4. Death's seal, horse, and scythe. Original Owner/Creation Event: The horseman Death. Type: Stone medallion with a scythe depicted on it, a pale, skeletal, horse, and the scythe depicted on the medallion. Effect(s): Operating differently than the other three medallions, it does not follow the seven town rule and only becomes permanent when the other three medallions have become permanent at the same time. Until this happens the user will keep their own mindset and be given the power to kill with a single touch if they want the person they touch to die. The effects will become permanent an the user will believe they really are Death if the other three amulets activate and are not neutralized. When all four artifact effects become permanent then the apocalypse will begin. Downside(s): Effects. Activation. Wearing the seal, and saying 'I am Death'. Collected By: NA. Still at large. Section: NA. Aisle: NA. Shelf: NA. Date of Collection: Still at large. What do you think? Category:Blog posts